


Rock, Paper, SHRA

by AntoniaArcStark



Category: Marvel Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Broken Down Tony, Civil War, Comic Relation, EMH - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Fix-It, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, SHRA, Steve's Death, Tony VS Steve, Which Side?, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaArcStark/pseuds/AntoniaArcStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Civil War has happened in most Universes. There's no escape for Tony and Steve. Their world crumbles eventually...</p><p>But can it be fixed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, SHRA

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fan made drawing of an EMH Civil War poster and was inspired. I will post my own digital art soon! :) Just have the drawn version for now!

 

Maria Hill remained as resilient as ever, arms folded tightly across her chest, watching them as they came in. She didn't say a word until they had sat down and Tony had stopped complaining about how the chairs were uncomfortable. Steve had given him the _Look_ and then smiled weakly at the new Director.

"Now, what I am about to ask you is something I've been asking the Avengers to do for a _long_ time," stated Maria, dark eyes glaring at Tony for a moment. "I want them to join S.H.I.E.L.D."

Steve flashed a quick glance at his friend. She'd be asking _what?_ How come he didn't know about this? Usually him and Tony discussed everything. 

"Look, Maria," sighed Stark. "I keep telling you. The Avengers are funded by me. I don't need S.H.I.E.L.D to give us money or tech."

"It's not about that," snapped Hill, leaning forwards. "It was _never_ about that. Since the Skrull invasion, trust in heroes have been lost. They need something to rely on, knowing that the hero community will be guided and won't make mistakes. Aka; by revealing their identities."

He felt as if she was talking about him. After all, trust had been lost because of what 'he' had said, as the shape shifting version of him told the world they didn't have to worry about the aliens. Maybe it was _his_  fault.

"They can trust in the Avengers," he said. "And other hero teams. It takes time for these things to be fixed."

"Or not at all," replied Maria bluntly. "That's why I'm bringing in a new law. The Super-Human Registration Act. Fury wanted this to be passed, so that's what I'm doing. You will either have to join and give up your secret identities, or don't be superheroes."

Steve could see Tony rubbing his beard thoughtfully. Surely he wasn't considering the offer? Everything that Cap believed in was flushed down the plug hole. This wasn't freedom. It wasn't right. Look at the things at stake!

"Well people know my identity," shrugged Tony. "But not everyone wants to give up a secret that big."

 _Phew._ He almost thought his teammate was going to completely do the wrong thing and agree. 

"This isn't about anyone else," said the Director, tone as sharp as ever. "This is about the _Avengers._ The law isn't going to wait until you make a decision, I need one--"

The door creaked open, and in slipped a young blonde haired Agent. She looked a bit panicked to see Steve there, blue eyes widened. Maria sighed at her.

"Come in, Agent Carter," ushered Hill, with a careless wave of the hand. 

Cap's mind started to buzz. Carter. It couldn't be...?

The Agent stood in front of him, probably irritating the Director all the more so. She extended a hand, happiness splattered across her features. Steve took it eagerly.

 "Sharon Carter," she introduced. "Peggy Carter was my great Aunt."

He froze, still clutching her hand. "You were... related to Peggy?"

She nodded. "I've got some of her things that she would have wanted you to have. Maybe we could find some time to meet up and I'll give them to you...?"

Steve's head bobbed up and down like an excitable dog, saying, "Yes, of course. Maybe we could catch lunch."

Out if the corner of his eyes, he could see Tony giving him a famous grin and wink. He ignored it and politely let go of Sharon's hand, embarrassed to have clung onto it.

Carter turned to Hill and told her, "You're needed on the landing deck."

Maria stood. "As you have heard, I've got other matters to attend to. I expect to hear your answer soon."

The two left, expecting Tony and Steve to follow them. They shared looks. Well, that was some meeting.

 

 

 

Exiting the plane, Steve rolled his eyes at his friend, who was chattering on about anything but the SHRA law. He had wanted to know Tony's opinion on the matter, but couldn't find a way to steer the conversation.

"So... that Sharon chick, huh?" chuckled Stark. "That was pretty smooth back there, Winghead. I was impressed. But, how's your dating skills? Do I need to run you through the basics?"

With a mighty exhale, Cap said, "Tony. It's just lunch. Besides, haven't we got more important issues to think about than... _dating?"_

There was a pause, and he could see the genius's gaze flickering anywhere but him. He knew he should've mentioned it before then. 

"Maybe we should discuss it with the team."

"You should've discussed it with _me,"_ Steve pointed out as they made it into the mansion's hallway.

He noticed Stark cringing. Turning to face him, he gave a little nod. Those brown eyes were swimming with guilt.

"I should've told you," he admitted. "But at least you know now."

Steve smiled. "True. Let's go tell then team then."

And soon enough, the Avengers were all seated around the meeting room table, most in casual clothes. Hulk always wore the same shorts. T'challa and Yellow Jacket still had their costume on, and it made Steve sweat just looking at them.

"Alright," began Tony, legs propped up on the table, adjusting the iron gauntlet he was wearing with a screwdriver. "Me and Cap have just been to talk to Maria Hill. She's demanding we join S.H.I.E.L.D due to a new law she's passing."

Grumbles began to spread through the room, and a grunt from Hulk. They were probably as confused as Steve was mentally face palming.

Groaning internally at the very patchy speech his friend just made, Steve added, "It requires we give up our secret identities. Now this is a very big thing to ask, and the problem is that this Act is going to make being a superhero legal. The question is: where do _we_ stand?"

Everyone burst out with their opinions, some agreeing that it was only right to do as the law said, some saying it wasn't fair to make it a law, and that people's lives were at risk. It wasn't as black and white as it was supposed to be. There were so many ups and downs.

"Settle down, settle down," he spoke up, standing. "This is exactly what happened with the Skrulls. They manipulated us from within, making us tear each other apart. This law could do the same. We're a family, and family's stay strong, not easily broken. Firm. _Solid."_

"As a rock," sang Hank.

Tony began clapping, grinning madly. "Bravo. This is why I let him do the speaking. I'm no good with speeches. Pepper usually writes mine. So. That's a _yes_  for the Act then?"

Throwing a sharp stare at the play boy, Steve abruptly asked, "What? Why _yes?"_

Hawkeye let out a low whistle, saying, "Okay. Why don't we let Mom and Dad battle this one out."

The other Avengers quickly scattered out of the room, leaving the two to glare at one another in complete annoyance and shock. Only till the doors rattled shut did they speak up.

"Why do you disagree?"

"Why would you say _yes?!"_

"I can't believe this!"

 _"You_  can't believe this?"

They stopped, breaths battered with arguing. They had bickered before, many times. But this was something different. Much bigger than the two of them. Bigger than the Avengers.

"This is the law we're talking about, Steve," reminded Tony. "Not some get-rich-quick scheme."

He dragged a hand through his hair, shakily inhaling. "Maybe... maybe we should put this on hold. How about we talk in private and make a decision tomorrow?"

His friend sighed. "'kay."

 

 

 

He'd started training a little earlier. His sleep had been plagued with the answer they'd give Hill. He just hoped in vain that it would be _no._

Surprisingly, the doorbell rung, Jarvis announcing a Miss Sharon Carter was waiting for him. It was only 8 a.m. 

Of course he'd sprinted to open the door before anyone else, sweaty and smiling as he greeted her with a, "I thought we said lunch?"

She grinned. "How about breakfast instead?"

Getting changed -- and making sure to put on his best cologne -- he'd hurried to get back as fast as he could. She'd suggested a diner nearby, and the two walked and talked as they headed down the streets.

Steve had never felt so comfortable with a stranger before. But he felt as if he'd know her all his life. She had quite a lot of Peggy's qualities.

Eventually, they were seated at a table, Steve ordering the typical bacon, eggs and hash brown -- and so did Sharon.

"So, first things first," she smiled, slipping something out of her purse, then offering it to Steve. A photo.

He beamed down at the black and white picture, which of course, was him and Peggy in their uniforms. It was so small and old, yet nothing could have taken him off of the high he was on.

Then Sharon had given him the outfit and mask he'd worn when going from town to town, doing the stupid speeches that he'd hated. But he was still happy to receive the ancient, tatty garment. 

For hours Steve talked of the olden days, ravelling out one story after another. He didn't have to worry Sharon would get bored. He knew he could talk to her without a second thought.

They even went through Central Park, chatting away. Steve had even bought her an icecream.

 _Wait till I tell Tony that I don't need help with a date,_ he smirked. _Wait... Tony!_  

"Sharon, I'm really sorry," he blurted out suddenly. "I have something I need to talk to Tony about. _Urgently._ I'm sorry. Really." 

She didn't seem to mind. "About the SHRA?"

He nodded and without thinking, leant down, kissing her lightly on the cheek. When he pulled away, a blush spreading across his face. What had he just done?

"I, uh, gotta run," he gabbled, waving as he rushed off.

He'd just kissed Sharon. Peggy's niece. His first love's relative. He wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or shocked. 

For some reason, he smiled.

 

 

 

The Avengers were eating lunch when he got back. He couldn't believe how much time had gone by while he was gone. His lunch was sitting on the table, probably cold.

The all looked up when he arrived. 

"Hey, Steve, your lunch is waiting," said Carol, patting the chair next to her.

He cleared his throat, tense. "I need to talk to Tony."

His friend hadn't even glanced up from his meal, stirring his fork around the plate. He finally did at the mention of his name. A look of fear flashed over his features.

"Don't you want to eat first?" asked Stark quickly.

Cap shook his head, saying, "No. But you can bring yours if you must."

There was a long, painful pause.

Jan quizzed, "Um, is something up?" 

"There's nothing to worry about," he replied, feigning a smile. "Tony and I just need to talk. That's all."

The others shared a disbelieving glimpse at the genius, and then between one another. But they didn't say another word. Merely watched Tony leave his lunch and follow after Steve. 

They soon were in the meeting room again. Things were just as awkward.

"So. Sharon came, huh?" 

Steve was still surprised by the question. Of course he knew. He was up all hours and Jarvis probably told him too. The weird thing was that Tony appeared a little sad. 

"Yes. We had a good time," he responded. He wanted to tell his friend all about it, but stopped himself. "But that's _not_ what I wanted to talk about..."

Suddenly, like he'd seen Iron Man do numerous times, Tony had his open palm up, cutting off the words.  

"Steve. I said _yes."_

Cap wasn't sure whether to freeze or boil with anger. He _what?_ He told Maria they'd join S.H.I.E.L.D? What happened to the whole 'let's talk about this first'? 

"What?! You did _what?"_  

His teammate flinched slightly. Probably because he'd never used such a tone before. It was if he were about to lash out. His fists were shaking.

"I said--" 

"I know what you said!" snarled Steve. "I'm... I've never... Tony, why would you do this?"

"She called me and upfront wanted an answer." 

"You of all people know what an 'end call' button is!"

"It took you long enough to figure that out," chuckled Stark. The grin soon vanished. "But Steve... you're all for being the good American and following the law. Why are you so against this?" 

"It's not American at all," he snapped. "It's harsh and cruel. And plain wrong. What if S.H.I.E.L.D got hacked, Tony? What then? People's personal details stolen! Families attacked and murdered. Villains will see this as an opportunity." 

"What about trust? What if people lose all hope in heroes? What if something even worse than the Skrull's comes along and we make a mistake? People could start rioting. They could _ban_ heroes! The SHRA will make sure that doesn't happen."

Wrong. It was all wrong. Steve wasn't going to give in and go against everything he believed in. He wasn't going to join the SHRA. He wasn't.

"If you are for the Act, Tony, you're against _me,"_ he announced, and his friend coughed, choking on his own air.

"Steve--"

He began walking away, half of him blazing with anger and the other half shocked and raw. Tony chased him all the way down the stairs, and all the way past the living room. Everyone ogled them as they heard the ongoing conversation. 

"You can't leave!" 

"I can, and I will," Steve declared. "I'm not supporting the SHRA. And anyone else who doesn't as well can come with me. Right now."

The rest of the Avengers gaped at them, riling in amazement. It was almost as if they thought they were dreaming. Captain America, leaving the Avengers. Unreal.

Clint was the first to pipe up. "If the Avengers are going to be run by S.H.I.E.L.D then I'm not gonna be part of it. They thought I was a traitor and hunted me down. Who wants to be part of an organization like that?" 

He stepped over to Cap, folding his arms across his purple shirt. The others stood up, all ready to have their say.

"Oh, come on," spluttered Carol, waving her arms around. "We won't be Agents after joining them. They just want us to register through them. We'll still be Avengers." 

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "You've had something against me from the beginning, right, Marvel?" 

"Woah woah woah," butted in Jan, raising her palms up. "Let's not fight, guys. Like Steve said, we're a family. We should stick together."

Hank stared at her, exclaiming, "And what? Join S.H.I.E.L.D? That's _crazy."_

There was a comment from someone about him being crazy, and uproar ensued. In the end, Hulk let out a massive bellow and everyone stopped in their tracks. 

Each member had picked who they were standing with. Vision, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, and Wasp were standing beside Tony, whereas Hawkeye, Yellow Jacket, Black Widow were staying close to Steve. 

Only Hulk stood out of the huddles. 

"So, Hulk. What will it be?" questioned Steve.

The green giant seemed thoughtful. "S.H.I.E.L.D hates Hulk. Hulk hates S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Tony groaned aloud. "Aw, come on! Me and Bruce have great times together."

Hulk growled at him. Rule number 1: Never mention Banner. _Never._

It was all too much for Steve. Wasp and Yellow Jacket, having history together, were now glaring fiercely at each other, plus Natasha, only just recently joining, surprised him by picking him over S.H.I.E.L.D. 

"Think about what you are doing, Steve," pleaded Tony. 

His heart began to ache. Was he really going to leave the Avengers? Leave _Tony?_ He had to, know matter how much he wished he didn't have to.

"Goodbye, Shellhead," he said, and then turned and left.

 

 

 

Things escalated quickly. The Law was passed. The world seemed happy with the decision. Those knowing the risks, although small, protested.

Steve's team grew in numbers. Luke Cage, Falcon, Iron Fist, the Thing, Johnny Storm and others soon made the group expand. But so did Tony's. War Machine, Wolverine, Mr. Fantastic, Susan, and many more pooled into his group. 

The law tore them apart like a piece of paper. Every shred of hope was lost to the fire.

Unfortunately, Hank said he 'saw sense' and traded over to the Act's side, whereas T'challa decided to go reign back over Wakanda. The X-Men were staying neutral which didn't effect matters in any way.

Then the bomb went off. Not literally. 

One of the superheroes that had protected his identity for so long, that had been on newspaper after newspaper, questioning his identity... joined the Act. Spiderman revealed himself on live TV. 

Steve was shocked to put it simply. Somehow Tony had gotten this teenager to reveal himself. It was disgusting and horrifying. He'd never thought his old friend could be that manipulative. 

The Secret Avengers, as Cap now called them, were constantly on the run, moving from camp spot to camp spot. They travelled through the sewers, the occasional splash heard. The tension was too thick to speak.

There was a sudden noise ahead and they all stopped. Then a blinding light came. 

Iron Man's voice echoed, "Anti-registration fugitives. Put down all weapons and stand facing the wall. You are under arrest."

Cap stepped forward, holding his shield to his chest, head held high. "We're not going to do that. Not now. Not ever."

He saw the armoured man float down, landing softly. His gauntlet was held high. The swarm of pro-registration heroes came into view.

"Why don't we talk?" quizzed Tony, voice twisted with hatred and anger. What had gone so wrong? How did they get to this? 

"Alright," agreed Steve, delving into his pocket, slipping out the device and keeping it in his closed fist. 

The two met with each other, their groups staying as far away as possible. Tony flipped up his face plate, revealing a cold and worn face. Dark rings circled around his eyes. No amused glint surfaced. 

"You've got five minutes," he said.

Stark nodded. "I only need five minutes..."

Tony went through the speech. Why he should join. That the fighting needs to stop. Steve knew the whole damn thing by then. He hated it.

He agreed that they needed peace. They both smiled. It was forced. An iron hand was offered to him. He took it. The suit was disabled, electric shocks spasming through Tony's body. 

Steve sucker-punched him. And the fighting broke out.

This wasn't what they want. They never wanted this. Besides... Steve's heart couldn't take much more. 

 

 

 

The news hit hard. Mr. Fantastic and Tony had built a prison in the Negative Zone, called 42, that locked away anti-registration heroes indefinitely. This obviously was a strong blow with some pro's and Steve found them 'at his doorstep'. 

The last, and startling, non-hero to come to the anti side was the one and only Punisher. And in his arms was a broken and unconscious Spider Man. 

Steve knew it was the last straw. The finalizing moment. He knew as soon as the Punisher handed him the plans to Project 42. This was the thing they'd be waiting for. 

He still couldn't smile.

 

 

 

"What are you waiting for, Steve? Finish it."

Cap stood above Tony's battered body, his chest heavy with racked breaths. He held his shield up high, ready to take the final blow. Was he _really_ going to kill his best friend?

After all they had been through. How could he do this?  

Stark could seen the flicker of hesitation in his eyes, and lips parted. He couldn't believe he wasn't going to murder him. He believed that he was going to die. Did that make Steve a monster?

He held his shield higher, chin lifted. God, he couldn't look... 

Suddenly, various arms grabbed at him, hauling his body down. He tried to fight to stay up, but there were half a dozen people tugging at him.

"Get the hell away from him!"

"Hold him down! Hold him down!"

Raggedly trying to get put of the grasps, he yelled out, "Let me go. _Please,_ I don't want to hurt you!"

One man scoffed in his ear. "Don't want to hurt us? Are you trying to be funny?"

"It's a little late for that, man!" 

That one comment splintered his heart. And shattered it. Was this all for nothing? He'd completely lost the trust of the people now... even if he hadn't already with the Invasion.

Steve glanced down at Tony's shattered armour and his bloody figure. What had he done...?

"I'll go. I'll surrender."

The hands slipped off of his body and numerous gasps and murmurs were heard. All his Secret Avengers stood around, expressions bruised with bewilderment and denial. 

"Cap, what are you doing?" asked Johnny, his back ablaze. "They'll throw us all in jail."

"We were beating them, man," pointed out Spider Man, waving his arms around. "We were winning back there."

"Everything except the argument," said Steve, a tear running down his cheek. He could bear to look at Tony. "And they're not arresting Captain America. They're arresting Steve Rogers. That's a very different thing."

"Cap, _please!"_

"Stand down, troops," he ordered, a police officer handcuffing him.

And he left. His shield lying helplessly on the floor along with his mask. But he wasn't Captain America anymore.

He was Steve Rogers. 

Steve Rogers who had almost killed Tony Stark. Steve Rogers who couldn't live with that fact. Steve Rogers who couldn't live with _himself._

 

 

 

He never thought he'd die on the courtyard steps. Nor that his best friend would still be his enemy. That he'd never be able to make peace with him.

And Sharon was beside him, yelling his name. And oh Lord, he wanted to touch her face and say it would be okay, that he was going to see Peggy. But he couldn't.

The last thing he saw was a flash of red and gold in the skies. And finally... he smiled.

 

 

 

Steve didn't really understand how he was back from the dead.  He had thought he had been in some sort of limbo and was reliving his life. Turned out brainwashed Sharon shot him with a particular gun that had trapped him in space and time. 

In hopes that Skull, of all people, would use him for his dastardly plans.

That of course didn't work out quite right. Yellow Jacket, Widow, Sharon, Vision and Falcon devised a plan to rescue his body. They did -- with complications -- and in the end, Steve was chatting away to various heroes at his 'welcome back' party.

Wasp told him that she did the banner. He politely smiled. Carol said she made the cake. Again, he smiled. Clint bragged that he set up the music. A smile. Sharon told him she hoped they could catch diner some time soon. _Smile._  

But all Steve could think was: _Where's Tony?_  

No one had even uttered a single word about him. And he wanted to know so desperately because the first thing on his mind was to hug him and never let him go. 

"You okay there, Steve-o?" quizzed Yellow Jacket, resting an elbow on Jan's shoulder.

"I, uh... I want to know where Tony is."

The ones surrounding him, in fact -- the whole room -- paused for a moment, like he'd cursed or said a forbidden name. Oddly, he felt very small.

"Steve. Look," sighed Natasha, dragging a hand through her waves. "Tony... Tony has problems. He's been in hiding since, well, since you died." 

"What do you mean, _in hiding?"_

Carol cleared her throat. "Let's just say, when we do see him, he never takes off the suit."

"He gave us a new home, at the Avengers Tower," Jan told him. "But he's never there. He's... he's gone awol. It's like no one is in the suit."

Cap stared hard at the floor. The genius had gone into hiding because of his death? All that loathing and fury had died along with him? _Tony_  had died along with him?

"I've got to see him," he proclaimed.

Clint huffed. "Good luck finding the guy. He's impossible to find."

 

 

 

"Take my art collection and donate it to some charity. Oh, but not the Avengers art. Uh... just... I dunno, send it to the Tower. It's better than being in storage." 

Pepper tapped her pen on the clipboard. "Don't you want to keep some for the mansion, Tony?"

"Eh. I'm never there. What does it matter?"

Steve gave a light knock on the door, finally deciding it was time to intrude. He'd been standing for at least ten minutes, overhearing Pepper talk about finances and stock. Only till she'd asked about the Avenger's mansion had Tony spoken up. 

He'd not been so hard to find, and sounded okay. As 'okay' as a victim of war could ever be. As losing your best friend could ever be...

"Come in." 

Should he do this? He could easily turn and head back without being caught. No. He had to this.

Steve opened the door and headed in. He was shocked by what he found.

The man before him looked pale, tired, not as bouncy as he sounded. This guy had aged with the weight and pressure of the world. He was too thin. Too miserable.

It hurt just to see him that way.

"Tony," he stuttered, balance swaying. He felt faint.

His old friend stared at him, blinking a dozen times just to make sure he was standing there. Pepper shifted awkwardly, and then said she'd leave the two be, scurrying out.

They didn't say anything for a long time.

"I thought I'd imagined you," Tony finally admitted. "Only till you said my name and Pep saw you did I know you were real. How are you here?"

"Skull. He, well, it doesn't matter. But, Tony, has... that happened before? You imagining me?"

"Yeah," mumbled Stark, gloomily gazing down. "All the time. You haunt me, Steve."

He couldn't take it much longer. Striding over to him, Steve yanked Tony to his feet. He flinched at the touch, as if he was going to go through the whole beating up scene once again. 

But then he was forced into a hug, arms wrapped around his flimsy body. 

"I'm never going to let you go, Tony," he sobbed, running a hand through his friend's dark hair. "Never. I can't lose you again. Forget the SHRA. Forget everything. I need you."

Stark clutched back tightly. "I know. I know. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. God, I missed you... I needed you. I still need you, Steve. Don't let go." 

"I won't, Tony. I won't."

 

 


End file.
